


gay for you

by Ravenismyqueen (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ravenismyqueen
Summary: beastboy realizes he has feeling for cyborg





	gay for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CyborgxBB](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380247) by I-Like-Kats14. 



> Up for adoption

it's was late at night in the tower and the titans were getting ready to watch a movie. Beastboy yells as he walks into the living room COME ON GUYS!! HURRY UP!! Cyborg and Raven are already on their way back from the video store! Robin sighns Beastboy calm down,we still have a few minutes Starfire's making popcorn want some? Beastboy smiles HECK YES! Can you grab me a soda too? and some soy sauce while you're at it? robin does a double take what do you mean soy sauce for ? the popcorn beastboy says smiling robin remains stone faced sure.... Starfire calls from the kitchen the popped vegetable is ready! beastboy up to her grabs a handful from the bowl SWEET! Then spits it out BLEH!! DUDE!! That's Disgusting!! what did you put in this star? the mustard starfire replies happily both boys go blank faced should i add more she says no!! they both scream then cyborg and raven walk in. BOOYAH! We got it! and the T-Car didn't even break sweat here and back! didn't you leaven five minutes ago? robin asks cyborg beams Yep! I Installed a new engine!!  
starfire looks at raven concerned raven are you alright you look the sick green. i don't do so well going 200 miles an hour. she says ,beastboy come on guys,enough talking is it Friday horror movie night or what?.  
alright b calm down,cyborg says alright lets start the movie  yes finally! beastboy yells. *after the movie* robin,raven and starfire head to bed while beastboy and cyborg head down the toward beasboy's room.  


dude! what's under the bed 3 was AWESOME! Beastboy screams. Totally! and how that huge spiked  monster had no eyes! they reach beastboy's door. i know!...oh here's my room... un goodnight?  


can i come in asks cyborg. sure...? beastboy says. cool cyborg says. they enter the room and beastboy climb on to the top bunk and looks around the room.  you know i should visit your more often.its actually pretty cool in here cyborg says. yeah um... cyborg beastboy chins in yeah beastboy says.Uh, well… I've been thinking…" he says trailing off  
cyborg says "Yeah? What's up B? Ya know, you were fine just a minute ago, and now you're  
acting, I dunno… not fine."  
  
Beast Boy panicks Not fine?! YES I'm not fine! How are you FINE?!!"  
  
Cyborg tries slince the young shapeshifter Calm down B! You'll wake everyone else up! What am I not supposed to be 'fine' about?"  
  
but beastboy doesn't quite down and instead he yells more saying  YOU KNOW WHAT!!! My entire life I've spent chasing after hot girls!!  I've even been in LOVE with a GIRL!! And then, just out of the blue, you KISS me, saying you just wanted to know! And I let it slide because of how close we are as friends!! But know I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND!!! NOW I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIRLS, LET ALONE GET A STIFF!! You, you… I think you turned me GAY!!! FOR YOU! … WHY?!!" cyborg looks shocked and stumbles as he speaks … I… I'm sorry B… I… beastboy looks mad "Sorry? SORRY?!!  


tears roll down the green one cheeck How can you be sorry? We've been best FRIENDS for two years now! Why would you KISS me?!"  


cyborg shyly says …I'm bi-sexual B. Beastboy freaks out WHAT?!! Cyborg starts to yell too I'M BI! I'M BI AND I KNOW YOU'RE MY FRIEND, BUT FOR THE LONGEST TIME I'VE SEEN YOU AS MORE!! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE, SO I WORKED UP MYSELF TO DO IT! I'M SORRY!!" beastboy calms down You had to 'work yourself up to do it'? You planned it? beastboy jumps off the bed and stares cyborg down well almost beastboy of the height difference Yes I HAD TOO! Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to! IT WAS AN IMPULSE!!! I'm sorry okay! I'M SORRY!! What else do you want from me?!!" beastboy doesn't answer instead he smashes his lips against cyborg's. cyborg puts his hand on beastboy back deeping the kiss after a while part and fall asleep in beastboy's bed. the next morning they walk into the living room and meet the other titans . hey guys you slept in robin says. uh... yeah beastboy stumbles. is there something in the wrong beastboy? you have yet to ask for tofu with the BBQ sauce. cyborg cuts in we have something to tell Y'all yeah? the others say. the boys hold hands and say... we're gay for each other.


End file.
